


Our New World

by Wolfborn7



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, No beta we fall like Crowley, Post-Apocalypse, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfborn7/pseuds/Wolfborn7
Summary: While celebrating their newfound freedom, Crowley has trouble processing the last few days. Luckily he has an angel to comfort him.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Our New World

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written a fanfic in about 6 years so this might be a little rough. This idea came to me and I just had to write it so I dusted off the creative part of my brain and got this

An angel and a demon were strolling through Soho, still giddy from the way they fooled their former employers. They chatted about nothing and everything as they made their way toward an old bookshop.  
“After you, darling,” Aziraphale said as he opened the door for his friend. Crowley blushed at the new pet name and quickly ducked into the shop.   
“I have a lovely red I have been saving for a special occasion. I will be back in a moment, dear.”  
Once the angel was out of his sight, Crowley nearly collapsed. It had been quite a difficult few days and it was all starting to catch up to him. He straightened up as soon as Aziraphale came back with a bottle and two glasses. Processing what happened was something he should do where he couldn’t worry his angel.  
Aziraphale filled the two glasses and handed one to Crowley before sitting in his armchair. The demon sat on the couch and stared at his friend.  
“Are you ok, Crowley?” Aziraphale asked, obviously worried.  
“Hm? Oh, yeah. Yeah ‘m fine,” Crowley tried and failed to not sound as shaken as he was. He blessed under his breath.  
Aziraphale eyed him suspiciously, but continued drinking.  
A few hours in and more than a few empty bottles later, they had started talking about the failed apocalypse. Crowley was telling Aziraphale about how he trapped Hastur in his antique answering machine.  
“I swear, angel, I’ve never heard a demon sound so pathetic,” Crowley hiccuped, “he almost sounded like he was crying!”  
“Oh my. You’re so clever, my dear,” Aziraphale tried focusing on Crowley, but in his drunkenness, his eyes crossed. He gave up and leaned back in his chair, “what did you do next? I can’t fah-fat- imagine you staying there listening to his pleas.”  
Crowley tensed a bit, but the angel didn’t seem to notice. He picked up a newly opened bottle and took a long drink from it. “I went to find you,” he quietly said, “I saw the bookshop burning-“ his voice caught as he tried to stop the tears from falling. He had removed his sunglasses about two hours ago so he knew there was no hiding it.  
“Darling, are you ok?” Aziraphale was concerned now, “what’s wrong?”  
“I-I couldn’t- angel, I-“ Crowley was getting dangerously close to sobbing now.  
“Dear, I believe it’s time we sober up,” Aziraphale put his hand on the demon’s knee. He nodded and they both forced the alcohol from their systems. Ignoring the taste the act left in his mouth, Aziraphale sat on the couch and put his hand on Crowley’s face before gently lifting his head to look into his eyes.  
“Angel…” Crowley looked at Aziraphale like he couldn’t believe he was real.  
“Crowley, what happened? You’re worrying me, dear,” Aziraphale’s voice was soothing.  
Crowley looked away. “You were gone. The shop was on fire and you-“ he choked on a sob.  
“Oh, my darling, you thought…”  
Crowley just nodded.  
“Oh, dearheart, I’m so sorry. I’m ok now and we’re together,” Aziraphale soothed. He put his other hand on the other side of the demon’s face and pressed their foreheads together.  
“Angel…”  
“Yes, dear?”  
“Promise me you’ll never leave?”  
Aziraphale summoned his wings and wrapped them protectively around Crowley. “I wouldn’t dream of it,” he said, wiping a tear from his companion’s cheek.  
A feather fell out of Aziraphale’s wing and gently floated down to Crowley’s lap. The demon picked it up and looked at it carefully. Aziraphale gently took it from him and held it close to the demon. He blew on it and it turned into gold dust, disappearing as soon as it hit Crowley’s shirt.  
“Angel, what-?” Crowley cut himself off with a gasp as he felt power flow into him. He felt a slight tingle on his chest and pulled back his collar. He gasped again when he saw Aziraphale’s Enochian name glowing just above where his heart was. Crowley sputtered a bit as he tried to process it; he could feel Aziraphale’s emotion through a new metaphysical link.  
Aziraphale looked at Crowley fondly. Without his glasses, he could read Crowley like an open book. He watched Crowley’s eyes widen as he took in the new sensations and smiled.  
Crowley looked up at Aziraphale again. Without preamble, his wings spread out on the physical plane. Without taking his eyes off the angel, he gently combed through one wing until he found a loose feather. He held it in front of Aziraphale and blew on it in the same way the angel had. The feather turned into bright red dust and disappeared into Aziraphale’s chest.  
Aziraphale gently put his palm on his new mark. He didn’t have to look to know it was Crowley’s Enochian name. The demon’s happiness flooded into him and he couldn’t stop himself from throwing his arms around him.  
“Thank you, my dear. I’m glad I’ll be able to know you’re safe from now on,” Aziraphale sighed happily.  
Crowley chuckled, “you did it first, angel. You have no idea how relieved I am to always be able to know that you’re safe.”  
“Of course, love. I couldn’t bear to let you go through that pain again.”  
They broke their embrace so Aziraphale could guide Crowley’s head to his lap. They looked at each other fondly as Aziraphale stroked Crowley’s hair, basking in the happiness flowing between their new bond. They both soon drifted off to sleep, knowing they could finally enjoy their new world together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is welcome and can help me improve while motivating me to write more!


End file.
